Unwanted
by Katelynlovestoo
Summary: 6 outcasts of the FBI world are thrown together for a mission no one else wants. But what if the missions much more important than anyone could imagine. could there be love in the air? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! READ!
1. Unwanted

FULL SUMMARY: 6 outcasts of the FBI world are thrown together for a mission no one else wants. But what if the missions much more important than anyone could imagine. What happens when the six realize they need not only everything they know about spy work but also each other if they are to get out alive?

Disclaimer: if I owned twilight I wouldn't be sitting here typing this, I would be rolling around in the gazillions of dollars I earned from writing the best book ever.  
Unwanted  
Chapter 1: Unwanted, by Avril Lavigne

Props to Jordan (hellinkeller93) READ HER STORIES! She helped me develop the plot line and personalities for the characters of this fan fiction, also thanks to her for writing a majority of this chapter. I LOVE YOU!

* * *

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't do that."

"I don't give a damn what you can do. I'M NOT LETTING THEM GET AWAY!" I hung up immediately; not wanting my temper to get the better of me while on the phone with my superior.

"Director McCarty?"

"What?" I snapped at my head field agent.

"How do we proceed?"

"Deputy Director Waylon says we pull out. Risk is too high."

"Sir, we don't listen to him. We listen to you. How do we proceed?" They were loyal, I'll give them that. This was the closest we'd been to busting the Volturi family in seven years, and I decided we weren't going down without a fight.

"Emmett," I looked over to Agent Brandon, who jerked her head to the side; motioning me to follow. I did.

"Yeah?"

"We're going in. Aren't we?" I nodded. "I'll follow. You'll get in huge trouble, and us who follow, will not get off without being reprimanded. And I'm not talking a slap on the wrist."

"I know Alice, I know."

"Then give them a choice."

"Ok. Alright." I conceded, and went back to the group of six that surrounded me. "Everyone! I'm about to do something against the rules, and I give you an option. Deputy Director says we need to pull out, and there's too much risk, seeing as they've got weapons of mass destructions; AKs, bombs, C4, etc.

"I'm going in. I'm disobeying a direct order, and I may lose my life and/or job because of it. This is a very dangerous mission, and you need not participate. I leave the choice with you. When we get home, we'll be in a heap of trouble, and we all may lose our jobs. If we proceed with the mission, we may die. This could be a lose-lose, no win option. Again, the choice is yours." Out of the six, three stepped back immediately.

"I'm sorry Boss, but I have a family at home and I just can't put myself in that situation." One of them said. The other two were rather blunt with 'you're crazy, man.' It's cool. I was happy for their honesty.

Alice came stand by my side immediately. After a minute of just standing around, another agent backed out. Well, more like ran away. He kept turning back, I'm guessing he thought I was going to run after him and tackle him. That thought made me laugh. I was a huge guy, and a lot of people were frightened by my size.

So, here we were. Myself, Alice Brandon, and Mike Newton, a new field agent with a good head on his shoulders.

"Ok, the perimeter is set. Mike'll enter here." I said pointing to the side entrance on the blueprints in front of us. "Alice, you enter at the rear exit. I'll enter through the front. Mike and I will enter on my command. Alice, you count to ten, and then come in after us. Understood?" They nodded, and we walked back over to my Suburban.

"Here" I said, handing them Kevlar vests, an extra pistol, and two extra loaded magazines. "You both got two holsters?" They nodded. "Alright. Put the pistols in them, and take these." I said, handing them two assault rifles, one each. "Don't carry extra rounds for these. Conserve what you can, then use the handguns." I looked to both of them, they nodded. We were all set.

"No speaking after we reach the fifty yard mark, got it?" Alice said which surprised me a little. She said it with a scary voice in which you should not question, seeing as she could kill you in six seconds... without a gun. I laughed the first time she told me that, seeing as she's less than five feet tall. Then I saw her take someone down on another assignment.

We started walking. "Alice, if we..." she cut me off.

"No way, Emmett. No. Do NOT start that. We're going to make it out of this, got it?" I nodded.

"Then I'm just putting this out there, ok?" she chuckled to herself and motioned for me to continue, "Thank you, for always following me and my stupid hunches. I love you like my sister, and if you ever need anything after this, I so owe you."

"Love you like a brother. You sure you want that? I have a killer memory. I'll always remember that promise." I laughed.

"Yeah, I--" she stuck her fist in the air, meaning stop and shut up. Mike and I both slammed on the brakes. We listened for a second before she motioned to continue quietly, by 'zipping' her lips, then throwing her arm forward. We settled the guns on our shoulders, and spread out in different directions, and headed for our respective entrances. Alice ran to the back, stealthily. Mike went to the side, but remained where he could see my signals. I made my way to the front. I looked over to Newton.

He had his eyes fixed on me, and was waiting. I held up three fingers, and put another one down every second. Then when I got to just my fist, I pointed to the door and nodded. He nodded back. Then I barreled my way through the door.

Instantaneously, there were two guns on me. This was obviously a trap... they knew we were coming. Then, Mike made his way in, and the two gunmen turned to him, leaving me completely uncovered.

Then I felt the barrel on the back of my neck, and heard a low, "drop it." I did as told. "Pistols too." I pulled the one off my hip and tossed it across the room, then the one hanging from my shoulder holster, and tossed it too. "On your knees! Hands behind your head!" I did as told, and then felt a tug on the back of my belt. The man had taken my own handcuffs, and put them on me. Just then, Alice came barreling through the back door. I had never been happier, nor more upset to see her. She shot my captor, the youngest, Caius, then threw the rifle to the ground, and grabbed her two pistols. A mere second later, they were aimed at the two men, one who now had a gun on her, the other still trained on Mike.

"Drop it or he dies." The man told her. I could tell she was trying hard not to come back with a witty remark, and she succeeded. Then she did something unexpected; she pointed the gun in her left hand at Mike. He wasn't thrown off but for a millisecond.

"And what if I wanted him dead?" she asked. Then, the man whose gun was on Mike, Marcus I think, pointed it at her. She just smiled. "Mike, now!" She yelled. There was a deafening crack as he shot down the man who, seconds earlier, had a gun pointed at his head. Before the man hit the ground, he fired once. Mike went down as well, holding his left arm. Now there was only one gunman, and Alice. He obviously thought he had a good idea, based on the grin on his face.

He practically ran behind me, and picked me up off of my knees, his arm around my neck, pointing his gun at my temple. "Drop it or he dies." The eldest, Aro told her.

I knew what Alice was going to do, long before she did it. She lifted both arms in surrender. She threw one gun to the side, and just as she went to throw the right one, she quickly aimed and fired, at the same time my captor did. I felt the weight around me release and a 'thud' was heard behind me, but I really wasn't paying attention to it, seeing as one of my best friends ever, was now lying on the ground, blood starting to gush from her side. I quickly ran to the first man who attacked me, and grabbed my keys to unlock my handcuffs, it took me longer than it should have, seeing as I was in a frenzy.

I could not lose Alice. She was like a sister to me: I could not bear losing her. I got the cuffs undone, and ran over to her. I picked her up bridal style, and ran over to Mike.

"Mike? Mike!" I screamed, and he started to move a little. "Come on, get up now or I'm leaving you." He woke up and sat up. I watched as his eyes took in the sight of the woman in my arms. "Are you able to move your legs?" I asked. He nodded. "Then let's get you two to the E.R. on base." He nodded, and we ran like bats out of hell. I gently yet quickly laid Alice in the back seat of my Suburban. "Mike, can you drive?" he again nodded, and I threw him my keys. I quickly moved to the passenger seat of my truck, and threw it as far forward as it would go.

I then returned to the back seat with Alice, kneeling on the floor. I applied pressure to her wound as they had shown us in Basic. "Stay with me, Alice. Come on, stay with me!" I chanted over and over.

About ten minutes later, I was rushing her into the emergency room. I blew right past a few other people, and ran straight up to the desk, yelling, get me a doctor, now people NOW!" After a few angry glares and me shaking my fist at a few people, they got the message, and a nurse came up to me, pushing a stretcher.

"What happened?"

"FBI." I said flashing my badge, knowing they knew they couldn't be told too much information, for that's need to know. "She was shot with a high powered rifle. She was wearing Kevlar, but it seems to have gone through." She nodded, and wheeled Alice away, just as my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D.

Waylon. I hit the f-you button and proceeded to turn my phone off. Anyone that I might want to talk to right now would call the personal cell if need be. After a few seconds, I realized I was still standing in the middle of the hall way. I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't let me. I stood there, still in shock. I was going to get shit canned, that much was obvious but I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Alice might be seriously injured and it was my fault.

After I don't know how long, Mike came up to me, and led me into the waiting room. "I- I don't know how I let this happen." I muttered. "We should've never gone in. I shouldn't have--" Mike had the nerve to clamp my mouth shut.

"Boss, shut the hell up." he removed his hand, and I noticed that his other was in a sling. "This is not your fault. Just think. We're merely injured, because we killed people that have been on our most wanted list for seven years. Alice will make it out! She's a tough little one." he said with a smile. I smiled back.

Hour after hour, we waited. It was excruciating. I got up for coffee and snacks several times, but none of them got finished. I just didn't have my appetite. Around hour nine, a doctor came walking up to us. "Are you here for Ms. Brandon?" I nodded. "Are you family?" I shook my head.

"No, but she has me listed as her emergency contact." he nodded.

"Very well." he began. "First off, she's going to live." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. "She was shot in the upper abdomen. She's strong and young; she'll be able to make a full recovery. Now, the Kevlar vest slowed the bullet down, but didn't stop it. The impact wasn't as great as it should have been, therefore, it wasn't wedged as deep." When he said wedged, my heart clenched. Could he have not used easier, less gruesome terms?

"Can I see her?" I know I should have let him finish, but it was the only thing on my mind right now.

"She's asleep, but yes, you can." I was off so fast, I barely heard him yell the room number. I dashed to see Alice, and when I got to her room, I felt so helpless.

There, in a hospital bed, hooked to wires, I.V.s, and a heart monitor, that seemed to be going deathly slow. I pulled a chair next to her bedside, and just sat. About a half an hour later, Waylon walked in.

"McCarty. Hall. Now." I followed, knowing I was already in enough trouble. I made it out, and I could tell the boss man was furious. "I spoke with Big Guy, and we're none too happy. That was a foolish thing you did, and you're lucky Brandon's not dead!" He yelled. For some reason, I decided to yell back.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I feel bad enough?" I was rapidly becoming livid. "I didn't want this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt! Hell, I would've done this alone if I could have!"

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have done it at all! You disobeyed a direct order, and someone got hurt! You're lucky more people weren't hurt."

"You know what? Shut up." I was shocked at my own words, and Waylon looked taken aback as well. "This mission was strictly voluntary. Newton and Brandon knew they might be killed, and that we would be in trouble with the Bureau. But you know what? We're alive. And your three most wanted for the past seven years, yeah, they're all dead. Thanks to us! So you can kiss my ass." I finished, and on that note, I did an about-face, and went back to Alice. I walked in, to find her sitting up.

"That was quite a speech." she chuckled, then yawned.

"Hey, you all right?" she nodded.

"Of course. Sore, really sore. And, a little tired. Who would've thought almost getting killed could make you so tired?" she laughed. I winced.

"This is my fault, Alice. I'm sorry."

"I'll accept your apology, but not for this being your fault. You should be apologizing for letting them put me in this hideous gown." I laughed along with her this time. That was Alice, always worried about what she was wearing.

"Brandon, McCarty." Waylon was standing in the doorway. "I don't know what to say to you two." We both remained silent. "McCarty, you're on long-term probation, and Brandon, when you get better, you're on desk duty for long after you're healed and cleared, got it?" A chorus of 'Yes, sir' left our mouths. He shook his head once, and left.

"This is going to be hell." She stated. I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**(A/N:) Also borrowed from Jordan (Hellinkeller93)**

**Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. **


	2. Conspiracy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, I do however own the many and sometimes random quickies that rose will have throughout this story. Oh and my cousin owns Bella's leather jacket whose name is Stefan.

Woo hoo! Second chappy! Titles by Paramore.

OH PS. If you are Russian please DO NOT get offended, but when I think of mafia bad guys I think of these big burly Russians with cigars and slicked back hair. Hence the reason they are the bad guys here. I mean no harm I promise and I'm not very stereotypical, hell I'm from Texas. HA NOW IVE GOT YOU! HOW MANY STEROTYPES POPPED INTO YOUR HEAD THEN! And no I don't wear cowboy boots and ride horses, I do however say y'all. Okay happy reading.

Bellapov

"Hey there beautiful." said an annoyingly familiar voice from behind me.

"What do you want Tyler?" I said sounding as annoyed as I felt.

"Hey baby don't talk to your superiors like that." he said walking up in front of me and stopping so that I had to stop so that I wouldn't run into him.

"WHAT do you want?" I asked

"I know what you got." he said smiling maliciously

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said though I knew exactly what he was talking about and he knew that I knew, but still it was a word game as always.

"Ah I see." he said

"Yep" I replied my facial expression giving none of my inner turmoil away, I was good at this, but he was better.

"Don't look so mad, baby you'll get it next time." he said, oh that was cruel. I sighed quietly and tried not to grit my teeth.

"Move out of my way." I said and he did motioning for me to pass, I did and when he tried to grab my ass I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder so that he was flat on his back. "And don't touch me." I continued to walk down the hallway ignoring the amused faces that were peeping out of the cubicles. At the end of the hallway I opened the door that led to my boss Mr. Black's office. I greeted the secretary and told her that I had a meeting with Mr. Black she smiled her perfect little secretary smile and told me to go in. I steadied my breathing and arranged my expression to that of mild anticipation as I walked through the door. Behind the desk sat Billy Black an ex assassin whose son was second best in espionage only to me, standing on his left was Jasper the super spy who I was hoping to replace and Mike whose arm was in a sling from a recent mission gone bad, on his right was Dr. Clearwater who was the house shrink and doctor. They were the people who had evaluated me in my previous missions and in the test that they had thrown at me over the past few weeks including a bomb under the seat of my car and trapping me in an alleyway with six guys all at least a hundred pounds heavier than me.

"Hello Isabella." Black said

"Sir." I said my smile was pleasant and my tone was relaxed, I was going to play it easy in case Tyler was just being an ass.

"You did exceptional on every test and obstacle that was thrown at you; you've never failed a mission. You're excellent at what you do." he said and my smile was still pleasant but my stomach was clenching I knew there was going to be a but.

"But I don't think your quite ready for the challenge that being a S.H.I.P entails, it's a hard job that requires a lot and your quite young even if you're one of the best we have." he said and I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or beam in pride. Even though I had just been denied what I wanted most I had still just received the highest praise I will probably ever get in my career, my smile never faltered I just nodded and said.

"What will you have me do instead sir?"

"Ahh well, we have a small mission in Africa that needs taken care of and we would like to put you in charge." he said shuffling through a stack of papers, "We don't have a full crew yet so you will have at least a week to prepare." my smile never faltered as he handed me the information concerning the mission and dismissed me. I walked out of his office and went straight to the elevator and pressed the down button. I was no longer smiling but my expression gave away nothing my face was composed to a mask of mild disappointment with a touch of excitement. I knew it wouldn't fool Black if he was watching the camera that had swiveled to point to my face but it didn't matter I needed to get out of the building. I was seething on the inside, I was frustrated and upset and so angry, I worked my ass off to get that stupid position, my super sensitive hearing picked up the footsteps that were approaching me from behind.

"Isabella." said Jasper a tall blonde man in his late twenties that was currently the highest ranking S.H.I.P in the world. I turned and smiled pleasantly at him.

"Yes." I said

"I'm sorry they didn't give you the job." he said getting into the elevator with me as the doors slid open. I pressed the 'G' button he pressed the two button and I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

"Why would you be sorry, I was applying for your job." he smiled

"I'm getting the boot no matter what, and I was hoping someone decent would get it, but of course not." he said his expression was only barely upset, but I knew he was pissed.

"So you know the real reason I didn't get it?" I asked

"Yes." he said looking at me.

"And?" I asked

"That's classified." he said and I snorted

"Yeah I haven't heard that before." and it was true, this place was the FBI's little secret and no one. not even those who worked here knew anything but what they wanted us to know. He smiled and got off the elevator as the door opened,

"I'll see you in a week." he said and I almost dropped my facade of pleasantness into confusion but I quickly recovered and looked at the list of people who had already been assigned to the Africa mission and I saw that his name was on the list. I nodded to myself and looked up to see the door open on the ground floor. I walked quickly to the front doors not bothering with anything, I had to get home, I forced my shoulders into a relaxed position and slowed my pace to a comfortable one I took a deep breath and made my way to the car my face a mask of quiet satisfaction. I needed them to think I had forgotten all about being denied and that I was excited for my most recent mission. I got into my black viper and started the engine and started home. That was the problem with this stupid job, I had originally applied for a paper pushing job at the City Hall, and I got it, but after pushing the mayor out of the way of a bullet, catching a guy robbing a bank, stopping a full out riot and shooting a suspected terrorist from a few hundred yards away, the government got involved. Turns out there's this S.H.I.P program that only like a hundred people even know about, it stands for Super Human Intelligence Program, only the best are accepted. I was recruited and trained to be a secret weapon which is what they use the S.H.I.P's for; they are the best of the best, the most deadly assassins out there. I trained and trained and I had been denied. I hadn't even wanted the damn job at first. I punched the side of the steering wheel and turned into my drive way. I got out of the car and locked it my ears alert to pick up and noise my eyes peeled, I hadn't really paid attention to whether or not I had been followed, a stunt that could get me killed, I needed to be more careful. I walked in and turned my alarm off thankful that I wouldn't have to worry about some kind of test. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, I needed to unwind, but there was work to be done. I sat down on my big comfy couch not bothering to remove my leather jacket as I opened the folder of papers that Black had given me. It was going to be a long night.

*******

Edward pov

I smiled as Jessica wrapped her leg around my waist; I was going to get her. I slipped my right hand from under her shirt, my lips not leaving hers as I reached around as if to grab her ass, but really I was reaching for the gun I knew was concealed there but then I heard the ominous click I knew so well and I pulled back from her to see a gun pointed at my chest.

"What are you doing?" I sad feigning innocence, I let my eyes widen and contorted my face into confusion and horror.

"That face is almost convincing." she said standing up, the gun never leaving me as she fixed her shirt and adjusted her hair. My mind was screaming at me to get out of there so I stood up with my hands in the air. I decided to try the innocent one more time.

"What's going on? I'm confused." I said choking purposely on my words.

"Oh shut the hell up and sit down." she snapped gesturing to a high backed chair, I sat and she pulled out a knife and put it between her teeth. I smiled grimly; I could handle a knife much more easily than a gun. She set the gun down and proceeded to tie my hands up.

"So who do you work for?" I asked and she laughed, though it was muffled by the knife.

"Your mother." she said as she finished my hands and began to tie my feet to the legs of the chair. I laughed and replied

"I hate hitting girls." she looked up sharply eyes blazing and she reached up for her knife but I was faster than her, I kicked out and hit her square in the chest she tumbled back the knife flying from her grip to land on the floor several feet away.

"You fucker." she snarled her impeccable British accent now gone.

"Sorry baby." I said unraveling the knot that had kept my hands together and standing up, she was back on her feet now.

"You're dead." she said in a deadly whisper and I grinned my most laid back and relaxed grin the one that said I'm in control. She laughed and threw herself at me obviously aiming for my eyes, I grabbed her right arm and flipped her on to her back, but she had been ready for it, she pulled hard on my hand yanking me forward and placing to heeled feet on my chest to propel me forward, I was ready for this but unfortunately she guessed that I would know what she was doing. So instead of just pushing me out of the way she threw me right into the window which shattered into a hundred pieces that cut me all over; but my worry wasn't the fact that I was being cut, it was the fact that I had just been thrown out of a window on the sixth floor of a hotel. I was dropping quickly I had to think, my brain flew into over gear and I remembered the clip on my belt I reached out blindly and cursed, Jessica had grabbed a hold of the clip as she propelled me forward. I stopped flailing, I could feel myself slowing down, she hadn't let go of the string yet. I came to a very painful stop as I slammed against the building, I could hear her shrill laugh I was at least four floors down and she had attached the string to the frame of the window which was starting to bend and buckle under my hanging weight.

"Later ass hole." She called as I watched her turn around and walk away. My brain flipped from hyper drive to calculating in three seconds flat. That frame wasn't going to hold me long and I needed to move. I saw that I was hanging next to a window. I began to swing myself as hard as possible throwing my weight left to right as I tried to force myself as close as possible to the window. I tried to ignore the creaks that the window frame made. With every swing I was closer to the window with one last heave I threw myself against the window hard enough to smash it. I burst through and ignored the searing pain that meant I had probably broken my right arm. I undid the clip on my belt and threw myself at the door before the shoe that was thrown by the room guest caught the back of my head. I ran straight for the stairs and pelted down the two flights that lead to the outside I stopped as I neared the door that led to the lobby arranging my features to that of someone who had just spent a wonderful evening in a hotel. I walked through the lobby thankful that there were only a few people in there. I walked out and went across the street and straight into the back of a parked taxi.

"Drive." I said to the empty driver's seat and the car lit up and began speeding down the highway. The dashboard whirred, once. Twice. Three times before opening up and emitting a hologram that looked something frighteningly like my boss Emmett.(which was weird because I was pretty sure he had been demoted, not that they tell us anything.)

"Password please." The hologram said

"masens7-up17648" I said

"Password correct. Mission status?"

"Mission failed." I replied.

"Redirecting to safe house." Replied the dashboard before the hologram disappeared. The cab began turning down random roads and backtracking. They were making sure that I wasn't being followed. I lay back against the seat and tried my hardest to think where I want wrong. The mission had been simple, disarm the girl, get the information, and kill her. How could I mess that up? I had been on information missions before. I knew that I was pretty screwed. Jessica (if that was even her name) was one of Russians best spies. I am so dead I thought miserable, there was no way the Russians would let me live if they got a hold of me. Though they probably wouldn't be able to if I got one of the better safe houses, I'd been working in the upper levels of the place where the S.H.I.P's were trained, I had tried to snag the job myself but some hotshot named Jasper had gotten better scores than I had, _asshole. _I thought. As I evaluated my current situation well at least I was a senior they would protect me pretty well. I sighed as we crossed city line after city line. Yeah they were protecting me pretty well if I was stuck in this cab until we got to another state. I only hopped I remembered the password that made it stop for restroom breaks.

Jasper pov

I yawned as I walked to my car; today had been long and exhausting and I definitely wasn't in the mood for anyone. I watched as the cameras followed me as I got into my car started it and began to drive away. Like they needed to watch me, I wasn't going to go postal and kill everyone, I was fine. Even though the shrink who does the yearly evaluations on the S.H.I.P. assassins said I didn't care for human life that I should retire before I became someone who relished killing. I knew I was fine but the director said I had lost my touch and that I should retire. I stopped at a red-light and resisted the urge to put my face in my hands. I really didn't want them to see how sick I was of their crap , I definitely wasn't losing my touch, hadn't I successfully killed some idiot politician in Russia just last week? I yawned and pulled up to a liquor store thinking about what the shrink had said. I didn't relish killing did I? No I didn't, it's just what I was trained to do. I didn't get the shit beat out of me every day for two years only to crack after I had only been an S.H.I.P. for three years, I mean come on! I strolled down the aisles and grabbed a bottle of whiskey I was going to enjoy the rest of tonight even if I couldn't do it at a proper bar. I paid for the alcohol and left for my way home. At least they were still sending me on missions even if they are only small unimportant ones. I got home and checked my messages one was from Isabella, asking if I had any ideas on who else might be assigned to our mission. One from Black asking that I not drink because I had work early in the morning, and one from Emmett asking me to call him back asap. Well at least I know I was right about them watching me from the red light and store cameras. I smiled and opened the bottle of whiskey and took a very large sip as I sat on my couch and flicked on the TV.

Rosepov

"Who did you give the package to?" I asked the middle aged man sitting across from me. He was sweating and he was beginning to fidget. Yeah he was about to crack.

"Well I gave it to Alexander." He said

"But that's not who it was addressed to. Right?" I asked and he nodded. "Didn't you tell me a little while ago that you were ordered to give it to one Larry "the snake" Johnson?" and again he nodded his grungy blonde hair flopping over his blue eyes. "Then why did you disobey orders?"

"I gave it to Larry's brother." He said his voice quivering.

"Alexander is Larry's brother?"

"Yes." He said and I smiled at him we knew where Alexander was.

"Thank you very much James." I said standing up and walking out of the room I heard him yell something about a plea bargain but it was no use even if we took twenty years off of him he was still going to jail for life. He was wanted for more charges in more countries than I had hairs on my head. I smiled at Deputy Director Waylon as I walked out the package with the bomb in it is at the brothers house, I also think we will find a very large amount of cocaine there, he nodded.

Good job Rosalie, I knew you would get him to tell us where the package was."

"Whats in the package Director." I asked and he raised his eyebrows

"That's classified."

"And I'm the top interrogator in the nation. Do you really think I couldn't get it out of you?" I asked

"I'm immune to you; I know your techniques to well." Waylon said.

"The secretary of defense said the same thing." I said smiling "and I know where they are keeping that pretty little atom bomb that could blow the world up is."I said smiling and Waylon frowned at me. "oh and I remember that one time when they told me that the president would never give classified information to anyone, not even his family, but I know the truth about area 51, don't I ." I said

"your bluffing." The Director said assured that I was just messing with him.

"And if I'm not?" I asked, this was way too much fun.

"Well I'm assuming that if you not, you have got some serious kiss asses." Waylon said.

"And also some serious enemies." I said seriously "but hey! Life wouldn't be fun if there weren't assassins out to kill me every other day now would it?"

"cell phone detonators." He said and I cocked my head to the side

"What?"

"That is what's in the package, there is enough dynamite to blow up the state of Texas under a bridge in Ohio and it takes detonators in certain areas of the U.S, to set it all off at once, Johnson was planning on blowing up that entire area." Waylon said grimly.

"Why?" I asked not letting my triumph leak into my voice holding it calm and steady like I did when I was trying to get a vital piece of information from someone's whose a delicate.

"According to the E-mails we intercepted, it was for fun." And at that I actually shuddered why on earth would they want to do something like that for fun I would never know.

"Thank you sir for telling me but I have to get back to work." And at this Waylon looked like he had been doused in water.

"Damn you to hell, you did it again" he said and I smiled hugely.

"I know, but that's why you keep me." I said smiling and turning around. "Later director."

I walked down the hallway and took a left barely missing a petite girl with short black hair.

"Hello Alice." I said politely helping her pick up the files she had dropped in surprise.

"Rosalie." She said gruffly and the changed her tone "Can I ask you a favor?" I was taken aback why was she asking for a favor? I barely knew her, sure we had worked together a few times and yeah our bases were in the same office but she was on a special force team that was like S.W.A.T. on crack and I stayed here and interrogated. Weird.

"Um sure?" I said "What can I do for you."

"Well I really need to get out of this freaking office" she said very quickly in a voice that wouldn't carry to anyone but me. "And I was wondering if you had any information I could use to get on some a mission." She asked "I understand if you don't, I just really need to do something besides paper push." I smiled at her

"Are you talking about blackmail?" I asked like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well yes I was." She said smiling back and my pride got the better of me, I knew I could get in mega trouble but the fact that she swallowed her pride to ask someone for help was a big deal, the force she was on was full of big headed snobs who everyone else made fun of, (not that anyone knew the name of it.)

"Your under Waylon right?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Tell him you know about the cell phones in the package and you'll tell the press if he doesn't let you in." I said as we straightened up and I handed her folders. If anyone been watching it would have looked like two colleagues talking not planning to black mail the dep. director. I continued down the hall towards my office. Man I hope I don't in trouble for that, but the thought left as I saw my boyfriend Royce sitting on my desk as I walked into my office. I closed and locked the door before shutting the blinds and turning to face him; he had gotten up and was very close to me our faces only inches apart.

"Time for a quickie?" he asked smiling.

"Always." I replied before pushing my lips to his.


	3. Blackmail

**CHAPPY THREE! WOO HOO! HERE IT GOES!**

**Oh ps. ALL COUPLES ARE CANNON, or at least they will be as soon as the actual relationships start, right now we are getting into things. So there may be a few twists but everyone will go with their cannon mate.**

AlicePOV

I had to work very hard to keep a calm demeanor; blackmailing my boss was definitely not the best idea I've ever had, but I was desperate I couldn't paper push a second longer. I absolutely needed to go somewhere, do something. My stomach wound still needed wrapping everyday and It still hurt like hell during combat practice, but if this mission was as lame as Mike had made it sound then I shouldn't have any problem with it. I straightened my top and walked in to Waylon's office smiling at his secretary and telling her that I had meeting, she grinned and let me know that I could go in. I opened the door to his office and walked in

"Alice?" He said. "How can I help you?"

"Well um, I wanted to know if I could be assigned to the Africa mission?" I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"I would ask how you know about it but I'm sure I would get some cryptic answer that would rival my own at being long winded without any real truth to it." He said.

I smiled and replied, "Well I did learn from the best." I was kissing up. He had been my mentor.

"If I say no are you going to blackmail me?" he asked and I nearly startled in shock but kept myself composed. How did he know about the information I had gleaned from Rosalie yesterday? It was impossible but I answered truthfully.

"That's the plan." I said and he looked down at some papers, without looking up he said.

"You are quite the little nuisance these days Alice, I could have you killed for that." I smiled at the threat.

"Bring it on. It's been a month since my fuck up and I have paper pushed far to long. At least I'll die having fun." I said and I knew that he wasn't kidding, they could, would and have sent S.H.I.P.S. to kill people who worked in the same building. It was better than having to fire them and deal with the relocation that went with it. I knew that I would only last so long against a spy that trained. I was damn good, but not as good as Jasper, the hot ass who would have been sent to kill me. Waylon just stared at the papers on his desk for a moment longer before saying,

"Alright Brandon, you can go, save your blackmail for when I'm in a better mood. Your to report to Isabella Swan. Call her today to let her know you have been assigned." He handed me the basic layout of the mission and what tools I should pick up from the black smith, which was the name we had given the place where our super high-tech weapons were made for us. I saw that Isabella's number wasn't on the paper.

"Director, I don't have Swan's number." I said

"I suggest you find it. Consider it the first part of you mission." He said smugly before I nodded and walked out of his office, my mind coming up with all the possible ways to contact Isabella Swan. I hoped she worked today. I wasn't in the mood to try to hack into her cell phone. Word has it that she's friendly with Edward, whom I know to be the best computer slash phone protector ever. I sighed and started on a woman-hunt for my temporary boss.

EmmettPOV

I smiled hugely as Alice spilled about getting in on the Africa mission.

"That's awesome babe!" I said meaning it, even though I wanted in badly.

I knew that I had no business in trying to get assigned. I had broken the rules and I deserved the punishment that I was given. I applauded Alice once more on getting information out of Rosalie, -normally it was she who was getting the information; the woman wasn't the top interrogator in the country for no reason- before telling her I had business to attend to. She smiled and winked before walking off. I'm pretty sure she knew I was going to try to get in on the mission.

My thoughts trailed back to Rosalie and I realized that she was the only person in our entire agency that was actually known. Everything about this damn place was a secret. I mean my own regime of men and Alice was so top secret that most in the office didn't know that the name of our group was actually Tactical Weaponry Taskforce. We went by T.W.T. We were pretty much a swat team on crack.

I sighed as I mulled this over when I heard a loud commotion around the corner, it sounded as if there were several people shouting, then I heard the muffled sound of flesh slamming into flesh and I hurried around the corner. It sounded as if a little muscle was needed and well, I wasn't known for my charm. I turned the corner to see that idiot Royce curled on the floor and the hot shot Edward walking away. Standing in the door way of her office was Rosalie, the hottest woman in the office. I had talked to her a few times when I needed a suspect questioned, and I lusted after her since the first time we had met, but I hadn't made a move. Practically the whole office knew that she was with Royce and cheating on him with Edward, and lord knows that the last thing I needed was to be involved with office drama. Just because no one knew what everyone else did work wise, that didn't mean that there wasn't enough rumors and drama to rival a high school. I sighed and went to help that douche bag, Royce, up from the floor.

EdwardPOV

After spending so much time in a variety of safe houses and constantly having to ride in that damned taxi for the last three weeks, I was very glad to arrive back to S.H.I.P.S. headquarters. I was in desperate need of a good lay and I knew just were I would find one. It had been too long since I had made a visit to a certain blonde interrogator's office.

I filled out the god awful paper work that had to be done and was told that in less than a week's time, I was going on some lame ass mission in Africa as a way of keeping me out of the states -the Russians would know to look for me here. I itched to go yell at my boss, but I decided I would take care of the itch between my legs first.

As soon as I was finished with the idiotic work that I hadn't completed yet I put it in the out box on my "new" desk and started on my way towards Rosalie's office. On the way I talked to several people who wanted to know where I went, including Royce that asshole/loser Rosalie was with. People thought we were bad because she cheated with me, but it wasn't like he didn't nail anything that moved. I was nice to everyone and was pleased to see Rose was in her office. I walked in and she jumped up with surprise.

"Where have you been?" She demanded as she closed the blinds and locked the door.

"Eh, I had some technical difficulties. Nothing that should keep me paper pushing for too long." I said as I walked close to her, putting my hands on her waist and pulling her so close that she was eye level in the big ass heels she wore. Her eyes widened,

"They have you paper pushing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh hell yeah, its fucking stupid. But now that I think about it, I'll spend more time here, which is definitely okay." I said and before she could reply I was kissing her fiercely. **(read authors note!!!!)** I pushed her against the desk and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I groaned as I realized she wasn't wearing any underwear under her tiny little mini skirt.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She murmured as I ground my rapidly hardening self into her. She began tugging at my belt undoing it with a practiced ease before unbuttoning my pants. I began kissing her neck and her very exposed chest as she stuck her hands in the waistband of my boxers teasing me.

"Rose." I said against her neck, we both jumped as someone knocked on the door. This caused her hands to slide into my underwear and I had to bite her neck to keep from moaning so loudly the whole office would hear. She gasped and pulled her hands from my pants and told me to stand behind the door in case she had to open it. I did.

She cleared her throat and said, "I'm busy," to the door. Her voice was only barely breathy; my want for her throbbed with my heartbeat and I was going to attack her if she didn't get rid of whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Baby, it's me. Let me in," said an annoyed Royce on the other side. I grinned, no longer caring if he heard us. I walked across to her and grabbed her, kissing and biting her neck and collar bone trying to get her to make a sound to let him know what was happening. Problem was, she was as good at this as I was. She grabbed my throbbing dick just hard enough to be painful and pleasurable at the same time. I was careful not to make a noise so she wouldn't squeeze any harder.

"Hold on, baby." She said and then she whispered in my ear, "Don't make a noise, and get under my desk. I don't need him catching us." And I was going to comply but it was already too late.

Asshole had a key and had unlocked the door and barged in to see Rose with her hand in my pants and her lips at my ear.

Great, just what I needed. A fight. They were going to kill me for this... or worse, fire me. Damn it.

I pulled Rose's hand away and buttoned my pants before Royce was bellowing like a angry lion and running after me. I laughed as I used his momentum against him, throwing him over my hip so that he landed in a heap right behind me. I turned as he jumped up and landed a solid punch to his nose right as he got me in the mouth. I spit the blood in his face and he pushed me hard causing me to take several steps back into the hall way. He charged me again and this time I simply let him ram into and as he did I jammed my knee up into his solar plexus. Out of breath he dropped to the ground and clutched his middle.

"Be glad it wasn't your balls, asshole." I spat as he proceeded to call me every filthy name he could in between gasps for breath. We may have both been into espionage, but I was one of the best. No mistakes; well not until recently. He had been benched dozens of time. I definitely didn't have to try very hard to beat him. Even though he was four inches taller and probably 100 pounds more than me. I shook my head and started to walk away. No point in sticking around; I would talk to Rosalie later and I needed to clear my head. The last thing I needed was that idiot to try to fight me again.

RosePOV

I watched as Edward walked away and Emmett helped Royce off the floor, dragging him into my office and dumping him onto my couch. He lay there groaning like a child and holding his still bleeding nose. Emmett turned to walk away and I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

He looked at me and I smiled my sexy smile, lowering my voice a bit, and fluttered my eyelashes as I said, "Thank you. I'm not sure I could have got him in here myself."

He just barely grinned and said, "You're welcome," before turning and walking away. I stood there in shock. No man I had ever tried to seduce had ever walked away. I smiled widely and licked my lips, _oh, how I love a challenge_.

"Get me a tissue, slut." Royce said from my couch.

"Fuck you. It's over dickwad." I replied, then went to walk out of the office I turned and looked back at him, "Make sure you're out of my office when I get back , oh and Royce," I said and he looked up to where I was standing, "Edward was way better."

**A/N MORE TO COME I SWEAR!**


	4. note

**ALL RIGHT, I HAVE SOME REALLY BAD NEWS, ALL STORIES ARE ON HIATUS DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE SCREEN ON MY LAP TOP WAS RIPPED OFF VIOLENTLY BUY MY TWO YEAR OLD BROTHER, SO UNTIL MY DAD TAKES THREE SECONDS FROM HIS HECTIC WORK LIFE TO TAKE IT TO GET FIXED, I CANT ADD ON ANY OF MY EXSISTING STORIES. **

**IM REALLY SORRY GUYS. THOUGH I AM STARTING A NEW STORY ON MY HOUSE COMPUTER AND WILL WORK ON THAT UNTIL MY LAP TOP IS FIXED. **

**IM SORRY AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~KATELYN**


End file.
